best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Mind Playing Tricks on Me" by the Geto Boys
Mind Playing Tricks on Me is a song by rap group Geto Boys. The song is their highest charting single as it reached number twenty-three on the Billboard charts. Lyrics I sit alone in my four-cornered room staring at candles Oh that shit is on? Let me drop some shit like this here, real smooth At night I can't sleep, I toss and turn Candlesticks in the dark, visions of bodies being burned Four walls just staring at a nigga I'm paranoid, sleeping with my finger on the trigger My mother's always stressin' I ain't living right But I ain't goin' out without a fight See, every time my eyes close I start sweating and blood starts coming out my nose It's somebody watching the Ak' But I don't know who it is so I'm watching my back I can see him when I'm deep in the covers When I awake I don't see the motherfucker He owns a black hat like I own A black suit and a cane like my own Some might say take a chill, B But fuck that shit, there's a nigga trying to kill me I'm popping in the clip when the wind blows Every twenty seconds got me peeping out my window Investigating the joint for traps Checking my telephone for taps I'm staring at the woman on the corner It's fucked up when your mind's playing tricks on ya I make big money I drive big cars Everybody know me It's like I'm a movie star But late at night something ain't right I feel I'm being tailed by the same sucker's headlights Is it that fool that I ran off the block Or is it that nigga last week that I shot Or is it the one I beat for five thousand dollars Thought he had caine but it was Gold Medal flour Reached under my seat, grabbed my popper for the suckers Ain't no use to me lying I was scareder than a motherfucker Hooked a left into Popeye's and bailed out quick If it's going down let's get this shit over with Here they come just like I figured I got my hand on the motherfucking trigger What I saw'll make your ass start giggling Three blind, crippled and crazy senior citizens I live by the sword I take my boys everywhere I go because I'm paranoid I keep looking over my shoulder and peeping around corners My mind is playing tricks on me Day by day it's more impossible to cope I feel like I'm the one that's doing dope Can't keep a steady hand because I'm nervous Every Sunday morning I'm in service Praying for forgiveness And trying to find an exit out the business I know the Lord is lookin' at me But yet and still it's hard for me to feel happy I often drift when I drive Having fatal thoughts of suicide Bang and get it over with And then I'm worry-free, but that's bullshit I got a little boy to look after And if I died then my child would be a bastard I had a woman down with me But to me it seemed like she was down to get me She helped me out in this shit But to me she was just another bitch Now she's back with her mother Now I'm realizing that I love her Now I'm feeling lonely My mind is playing tricks on me This year Halloween fell on a weekend Me and Geto Boys are trick-or-treating Robbing little kids for bags Till a old man got behind our ass So we speeded up the pace Took a look back and he was right before our face He'd be in for a squabble no doubt So I swung and hit the nigga in his mouth He was going down we figured But this wasn't no ordinary nigga He stood about six or seven feet Now that's the nigga I'd be seeing in my sleep So we triple-teamed on him Dropping them motherfucking B's on him The more I swung, the more blood flew Then he disappeared and my boys disappeared too Then I felt just like a fiend It wasn't even close to Halloween It was dark as fuck on the streets My hands were all bloody, from punching on the concrete God damn homey My mind is playing tricks on me Why it Rocks # The song is a detailed account of PTSD. # Some heartbreaking moments. # The song shows the amount of talent the Geto Boys have. # This is one of the best horrorcore songs. # The beat is catchy and adds to the story. Category:Hip hop Category:Hidden Gems Category:1990s Category:Horrorcore